


The Invisible Man

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jeremiah - Freeform, Mister Smith - Freeform, challenge fics, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Mister Smith isn’t a loner by choice.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	The Invisible Man

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #48, invisible.

[ ](https://imgur.com/O0Scy5J)

Mister Smith was used to the residents of Thunder Mountain giving him a wide berth. A man who claimed he got messages from God? It was no surprise they kept their distance.

It didn’t matter whether they believed what he said. Just his saying it was enough to set him apart from everyone else, to make him an object of fear and suspicion.

The residents all slept under the same roof with him, ate in the same mess hall with him, but when it came to seeking him out to socialize with, Mister Smith might as well have been invisible.


End file.
